gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Test Type)
GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) (aka Brave), is the successor unit to the GNX-U02X Masurao and featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer. The unit is piloted by Graham Aker, commander of the Solbraves. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Brave is the successor to the Enact and Flag series. Designed by ESF engineers that were once part of the AEU and Union, the Brave was built as an experimental alternative to the GN-X series.00.net Brave Profilehttp://www.gundam00.net/ms/07.html The unit is built with the latest in ESF-developed GN-Tech with aesthetics after its predecessors. Unlike the GN Flag (a single customized Flag with the flight unit replaced hastily fitted with a GN Drive Tau), the new Flag is a pre-mass production model, still in beta phase. The Brave's design and technology is based on the GNX-U02X Masurao. The new transformation ability of the unit is helped in part by the Leif OS installed. While most part of the transformation structure is derived from AEU/Union flight models, the arms being folded to the rear is new, which revolutionized the entire transformation structure for the ESF. This is attributed to the feedback from data of the captured Kyrios. The Commander Test Type have two GN Tau Drives mounted on its waist binders, similar to the GNX-U02X Masurao and GNX-Y901TW Susanowo. The standard units only possess one GN Drive Tau on the back. The standard and commander types are for the most part identical in design; save for customization and upgrades for the Commander Type due to the fact that it was meant to be used with an ace pilot with the Standard Type being emphasized on more easier controls. The largest noticeable differences being the Drive count/positions as well as the slightly longer antenna. Unlike the GNX-U02X Masurao and GNX-Y901TW Susanowo, however, the Tau Drives' GN Particles are emitted directly from the GN Tau Drives. While the unit does have a pair of GN Tau Drives, they don't have a Twin Drive System.Japanese Twitter Veda 2314 profile The number of GN Drives on the final production model will eventually be standardize based on the performance data of the two test types at the end of the test period.HG 1/144 GNX-903VW Brave (Standard Test Type) In the scenario where one of the side binder Drives is destroyed, the remainder Drive can be placed onto the auxiliary Drive socket on the back (same location as the Standard Type) via the binder support arm. Armaments ;*30mm Machine Gun :Mounted on the chest. Uses non-beam ammunition. Primarily used to shoot down missiles. ;*Chakram Grenade :Built inside the lower legs. Rather than being a direct-blow weapon, it is actually an electronics warfare type equipment that can disable enemy's sensors by using particle interferance. ;*GN Beam Machinegun :One mounted in each wrist, trades in power for a high firing rate. Typically used to shoot down missiles or for point defense. It is possible that this weapon has an even higher firing rate than the GN Vulcan. Their main purpose is to act as rear firing weapons for usage during Fighter Mode. ;*GN Beam Rifle :The Brave is shown to carry a GN Beam Rifle, which doubles as the unit's forward section in flight mode. When in use, the front section of the GN Beam Rifle splits in order to fire a powerful GN Particle Beam. Whether it can adjust its power output is unknown. It's alternative name is "Drake Howling".Mobile Suit Gundam 00 A Wakening of the Trailblazer novelization Just like the Susanowo, the Brave also possess the ability to use the "Tri-Punisher" attack by combining the beam outputs of the Drake Howling and the GN Cannons. However, this attack has a high particle requirement, which is why it isn't used often. The Drake Howling has a short barrel mode that is never seen in the movie. It is formed by removing the parts of the rifle that split. This short barrel mode requires charging, and trades in firepower for firing speed. The Drake Howling can also fire non-charged shots that are less powerful, but can fire in succession. ;*GN Beam Saber :The Brave's side binder(s) contains a GN Beam Saber compartment, where the GN Beam Saber(s) are stored. Each side binder stores one GN Beam Saber, totaling the amount of beam sabers on the Brave to two. The Commander Type's beam saber is both large and has a higher output than the Standard Type. ;*GN Cannon :These are mounted in the Brave's side binders. They function similarly to the Gaga Cannon's GN Cannons, having a high firing rate, but have lower power output compared to the Drake Howling. Standard types have a smaller caliber than the Commander type. When the GN Cannons are fired, the front section of the Brave's side binders split open like the beam rifle. They can rotate backwards to shoot incoming enemies. ;*GN Missiles :Stored in the side binders of the Brave, only two can be stored at each leg a time, for a maximum load of four missiles per sortie. System Features ;*Trans-Am System The Brave's overall capabilities can be enhanced through the power of the Trans-Am System for a limited time. It is currently unknown whether the Drive(s) will suffer damage/destruction after usage like the Tau models of 2312. ;*Energy Cable :A cable that provides particle feed to the Brave. ;*Side Binders :Stores the Brave's GN Cannons, Beam Sabers, and also wings for atmospheric flight. The side binders can rotate to function like a Defense Rod. ;*Large GN Condenser :Used to provide GN Tau Particles to the Brave for travelling long distances and can also be used to reduce the unit's own particle consumption. It is mounted on the rear end of the Brave when in fighter mode and it is not known whether it is compatible with it's MS mode. Usually jettisoned during battles due to it being a hindrance. Variants ;*GNX-903VS Brave (Standard Test Type) History Note: The Brave (Commander Test Type)'s history and exploits can be found on Graham Aker's page. Picture Gallery Image:flag.jpg|The "Braves" being shown flying into Combat. brave.png Brave destroy ELS.png|The "Brave (Commander Test Type)" shown destroying an ELS GNX-Y903VW Brave.png|The "Brave (Commander Test Type)" with its 2 GN Tau Drives, flying into Combat. 9k2pds.jpg|Brave Commander zero-g stop, seconds before flying back and flanking the ELS chasing it. Braveautodestruction.jpg|Brave (Commander Test Type) Autodestruction Screen Brave Boxart.jpg|Gundam 00 - Movie - HG 1/144 - GNX-903VW - Brave (Commander Test Type) - Box Art. HG00 Brave Commander Test Type.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNX-903VW - Brave (Commander Test Type) HG00 Brave Commander Test Type0.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNX-903VW - Brave (Commander Test Type) HG00 Brave Commander Test Type1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNX-903VW - Brave (Commander Test Type) Bravecommanderinfected.png|Trans-Am, partially assimilated, Brave bravemsgirl.jpg|Brave Commander Type MS Girl 14cf4d28c2cb89.jpg 14cf4d29cdceb4.jpg 14cf4d2942b53e.jpg Notes *Although it's said that transformation mode which arms being folded to the rear is new and revolutionary, the mechanic was first used by YMS-02 Union Blast, and later by the SVMS-01 Union Flag in high speed flight mode. *The head of the Brave Commander type resembles the Flag more, while the Standard type's head resembles the AEU Enact, even though the Flag is the MS with the uneven horns, this is in terms of visor design. *The Brave Commander is capable of performing a zero-g stop and transformation, but it puts a lot of strain on the pilot. *The Brave Commander's weapons have been configured to match Aker's left handed combat style. *The Brave is the first GN powered suit that Graham pilots that doesn't rely on beam sabers or swords as the primary weapon. Articles & References 4726219623 28ba79a87f b.jpg|Data file on the Braves. Note the GN Beam Saber next to the drive mounts GNX-903VW - Brave CTT - Data File.jpg|GNX-Y903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) - Data File External Links *GNX-Y903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) on MAHQ.net Category:Anno Domini mobile suits